


Afloat

by ladyLiliah



Series: Afloat [1]
Category: EXO, KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Wit, but it is slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: Kyungsoo has a new role, Jongin has dances to create, both find the solace they need from the world around them by growing closer to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is very Fluff, it gets strong in rating as we continue on. There will be all members in this fic as well, but it is centered around Kyungsoo and Jongin

Kyungsoo let his fingers linger over the dancing flame of his candle. A few books scattered around him on his desk, research for the script he had open beside him, highlighted lines with notes to the side.  
"Doesn't that hurt?" a voice said from his doorway. Jongin stood leaning against the frame, arms crossed.  
Kyungsoo sat up, his fingers still playing in the flame "It's not a bad pain."  
"Well stop you're making me nervous." He said pushing off the frame and coming to stand in front of the desk.  
Kyungsoo smiled quickly, taking his hand away "Happy?"  
Jongin took his hand, bringing it close to his face "They're all red now and hot. How long were you doing that... why were you doing that?"  
Kyungsoo watched Jongin as he continued to study his fingers. 'This is why, to focus on something else, to forget.' Pulling his hand away "Couldn't focus on studying." He sat back fully, crossing his arms over his chest, looking up at Jongin.  
"Since you aren't working, want to join me in an adventure?" He asked placing his palms on the desk.  
Sighing "The last adventure we ended up in another city, no cash and had to have Jongdae come pick us up."  
"We will stay in city limits...ish."  
"What are we doing?"  
Jongin smiled, he knew he won, "Like I said, an adventure."  
Ten minutes later they were in Jongin's car. Kyungsoo watched as the world began to blur, buildings turning into open fields then to trees. Jongin still had his victory smile on his lips, fingers keeping beat to the playlist he prepared for the ride. 

*  
Jongin pulled into a wooded drive path, or what may pass for a path except old worn pebbles showing the winding way.  
"So this is where you are going to kill me and hide my body." Kyungsoo said looking around the hidden place Jongin had brought him.  
Jongin laughed, "They'll never find the body."  
"Funny" Kyungsoo said watching as Jongin pulled over to a small break in the tree line. "Its just trees... a wall of trees."  
"Just get out." Jongin was already out of the car, pulling a pack from the back seat. "Trust me."  
Kyungsoo followed Jongin into a small path that led into the trees. The sun slowly being shaded from the canopy of bright colored leaves overhead. Every five minutes the scenery changed slightly, large rocks popping up here and there covered in moss, large gaps in the trees.  
"A friend told me about this place a while ago, remember that time I disappeared for a whole day?" Jongin held back a low hanging branch for Kyungsoo to pass under, then followed close after.  
"Yeah, you only left a note saying when you would return." his voice a little harsher than he had meant it to sound.  
Jongin gave a half smile, hanging his head as he looked up at Kyungsoo. "Well...this is where I was, a small drive and a twenty minute walk and you get this." He walked pass, starting up a small incline, stopping at the top and turning around to face away from him.  
Kyungsoo made it to his side, the woods had stopped and gave way to a rocky cliff. A large lake in front of them, more trees lining the deep blue and green water that was thirty feet below them.  
"Exactly." Jongin said looking away from the view to Kyungsoo, whose mouth was slightly open taking in the view. He left him there and walked over to a small clearing made between two trees that held an old net hammock.  
Kyungsoo stepped closer to the ledge, "It's really amazing."  
"Get ready." Jongin said pulling Kyungsoo's attention away. He had taken everything off but his boxer briefs, his hand running through his messed up ash blond hair.  
"What?" Taking his eyes away and trying to focus on Jongin's eyes...which doesn't help.  
"You're going to jump." He said walking forward, his hands outstretched to take a hold of the hem of his shirt.  
"I am not doing that." Kyungsoo said stepping out of his reach.  
Jongin frowned, "It's safe, it will be over in a moment. I've done it, remember...trust me."  
Kyungsoo looked over his should, "I will punch you in the throat if something happens." He took hold of his black shirt and pulled it over his head.  
"Bodily harm, got it." Jongin picked up Kyungsoo's discarded clothes, tossing them to join his own by the hammock.  
"How far down?"  
"About to find out." Jongin took hold of Kyungsoo's hand and taking a leap over the ledge.  
They both emerged from the dark water laughing, wiping water from their eyes. Taking turns diving under the water or swimming around a few feet in different directions but slowly making it back to the same close area. Kyungsoo leaned back, floating on his back looking up to the cliff they were just on.  
Jongin mirrored his movements, floating beside him "How do you feel?"  
"Better actually, thank you." Kyungsoo felt fingers brush his own, without realizing it he held his breath, letting it out slowly he focused on the cliff above him.  
"Now that you know about it, you can come here anytime to get away."  
Kyungsoo looked sideways at him, "Alone?"  
"If you'd like."  
Kyungsoo looked back to the cliff, "I'd prefer if for you to be with me."  
Jongin let his fingers float closer, just grazing Kyungsoo's "If it's what you want."  
"It is, it wouldn't be the same to come here without you."  
"Anytime." Jongin looked sideways at Kyungsoo floating close to him.  
"Why did you show this to me, I mean that day you left was almost a year ago. Why tell me now?" Kyungsoo asked looking sideways, catching Jongin's eyes before he looked away smiling slightly.  
Jongin ducked under the water, coming back up pulling his light hair from his face. "You've been out of it recently. When I saw you so focused on that flame in your room today, it just made me remember what I was going through and how this place helped me." He started to slowly swim around Kyungsoo, who had stopped floating and swam in place watching Jongin. "I know you are quite, and I like that about you, the peace that you have. But this wasn't your usual silence, it was different, I don't know if it’s the role you are doing or if it’s something else. I just wanted to give you the peace you give me."  
Before he knew what he was doing, Kyungsoo had his hand behind Jongin's neck pulling him in. His lips found Jongin's, still wet from ducking under the water just a few moments ago. Jongin's hand went to Kyungsoo's waist, letting himself drift closer to him. Before they realized what was happening, they both began to sink, letting each other go they both began treading water again. Kyungsoo looked up, trying to steady his breathing, Jongin's large smile was all it took to make him start to laugh.  
"I thought you said you would punch me in the throat if something happened." Jongin said swimming closer to Kyungsoo. "That wasn't a punch that was on my throat."  
Kyungsoo's eyes traveled from Jongin's eyes, slowly to his neck "Should I apologize?"  
"I'd kiss you again if I wasn't afraid we'd drown by accident." Jongin smirked.  
Kyungsoo's hand found Jongin's ribs, moving slowly to his back, one arm still treading water along with his legs. "I'll keep you afloat." He leaned in, closing the small distance between them.  
***


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin ran his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair, his head cradled in his lap, eyes closed, hands relaxed on his stomach. Jongin lifted his hand, his index finger touching Kyungsoo's lips lightly causing him to slowly open his eyes to look up at him. With a small smile Kyungsoo took hold of his hand, placing a light kiss on his fingers before pulling his hand to rest on his stomach, closing his eyes once more. Both half-dressed now in their shorts, hair and skin dry from the sun.  
"What are you thinking about?" Jongin asked, his other hand still moving through Kyungsoo's hair.  
Kyungsoo took a deep breath, "That I can breathe again." He opened his eyes, looking up "What about you, what are you thinking about?"  
Jongin smiled, "I wasted a lot of time not bringing you here sooner." He leaned down, placing his lips softly on Kyungsoo's, just as quickly he was sitting back against the tree.  
"How long?" Kyungsoo asked, moving to sit next to Jongin, shoulder to shoulder, hands already together between them.  
Jongin turned his head, looking off towards the water below their cliff, "I thought I was always obvious, that everyone could tell... it’s been years. I found myself always comparing others to you, or if you weren't near me before I realized it, I was already up and looking for you." He looked down at their hands, fingers bending and playing with each other. "You had to have known."  
"I’m always observing people, watching them be wild or careless or charismatic, but I’m blind to people right in front of me. I am so focused on my own thoughts and the spirals there, I don't consider what someone else's thoughts of me may be." he took a deep breath, letting it slowly out. "I was always aware of you, aware when our hands would brush or when we got to dance together, letting me enjoy those brief moments."  
"You never showed that, nothing more than how we would normally be with each other, or even how the others are with us and vice versa."  
Kyungsoo smiled "Well you all say that I am an excellent actor, outside calm and the inside is a war of thoughts and things I don't have words for. Those stolen moments with you..." He let out a light laugh, "I played them over and over again in my mind; it's what I was thinking about when you found me this morning."  
"Which memory?"  
"A few weeks ago, you were outside practicing a routine with Sehun, he sat down to have some water. You started to do a few spins, almost doing one of the ballet routines you do sometimes. Sehun said something causing you to break your concentration and almost fell to your knees. You looked up, catching my eyes and stood up with that damn half grin."  
Jongin nodded, "I remember, I asked if you wanted to join us, and you turned and walked off."  
"To be honest I don't even remember you saying anything, I had just been caught staring at you, so I went and hid in my room."  
"Sehun thought you were mad at him still for scaring you the day before."  
Kyungsoo laughed, "I'm always mad at Sehun."  
"And Baekhyun and Chanyeol." Jongin added, laughing along with him.  
"I swear those three will be the death of me." Kyungsoo rubbed his free hand over his face, still smiling.   
"Do you want to know what I was thinking while I was watching you this morning?"  
Kyungsoo shifted slightly to look at him better, "How long were you watching me?"  
"Only a minute."  
"What were you thinking?"   
"That I didn't care if you didn't feel the same way, that I was going to make a move today even if you said no to coming with me, I would've found a way to get you here." He bit his lip for a moment, "I reached out to brush your hand in the water and saw you didn't cringe away, so I did it again. I would've found a way to do it again, then we would come back up here and I would tell you how I felt. But then you kissed me, I didn't have to make a move, you made it for me."  
"I didn't plan it... I didn't even realize I what I was doing."  
"I'd like to make my move now." Jongin said, his free hand reaching over to rest on Kyungsoo's cheek. Leaning in he placed his lips on Kyungsoo's, feeling the tension fall away from his body as he leaned into the kiss. Kyungsoo released his hand from Jongin's, finding its way to his waist. Without breaking the kiss, Jongin shifted, his legs going to each side of Kyungsoo's waist, both hands holding onto his face as he deepened the kiss, parting Kyungsoo's lips with his tongue. Kyungsoo sighed, arms wrapping around Jongin's waist and back, pulling him closer, fingers touching as much skin as he could find. Everything he touched felt like his fingers were in his candles flame again. He couldn't help the shiver as one of Jongin's hands moved from his neck, down his chest and taking hold of his hip. His own hand going to his jaw and neck, breaking away from Jongin's lips, he kissed his way from lips to neck. He smiled between kisses as Jongin moaned softly, his teeth nipping at skin. Jongin tilted his head, finding Kyungsoo's lips again, tongue clashing against tongue.  
Both jumped as Kyungsoo's phone gave out a shrill ring, both of them looking at the display screen, both trying to catch their breath.  
"It's Minseok." Jongin said recognizing the caller ID image.  
Kyungsoo looked from his phone to Jongin's swollen lips "It can go to voicemail." his voice deeper than usual.  
Jongin smiled, turning back to face Kyungsoo, whose eyes were staring at his lips. He leaned in, kissing him softly before letting Kyungsoo find a new pace. He felt teeth graze his lips just as Kyungsoo put both hands on his neck and pulling him closer. He had just felt Kyungsoo's tongue when his own phone started to ring.  
Sighing, Jongin broke away taking his phone from beside Kyungsoo's. "Minseok hey.... yes he is with me.... it might be on silent." He bit his lip, Kyungsoo had begun to kiss his collar bone. "We lost track of time.... oh that's excellent.... no we will head back now.... bye." Jongin tossed his phone on his discarded shirt.  
"We have to go back?" Kyungsoo said looking up, lips still close to skin.  
"Yixing is back early, everyone is back at the house." Jongin stood up, holding a hand out to help Kyungsoo up. "Minseok was worried, he went to your room saw it was empty then you didn't answer his call."  
"I was doing something far more enjoyable than talking." He said putting on his shirt then handing Jongin's his.

*  
"I’m telling you, you guys would love it, we all need to go together. There are even hot air balloons we can take!" Yixing said, hands in the air trying to mime a balloon.  
Kyungsoo sat beside Jongin at the end of the long dining table, everyone sat around, food and drinks scattered everywhere. Jongin's hand was on his knee, his fingers making shapes or letters. Everyone was too excited for Yixing to be home finally, he didn't think anyone even noticed a change between himself and Jongin. He felt different, changed, he could feel Jongin's heat next to him, hyper aware that he was close by. Even Jongin seemed different, shoulders more relaxed, or maybe he was just projecting what he was feeling.   
A pinch on his knee brought his attention back to the room, hearing his name being said from the end of the table. "I'm sorry what?"  
Yixing smiled, "I asked how your role was going?"  
Kyungsoo looked around the table, everyone looking at him. "Just trying to get into the character."  
"I'd be happy to go over your lines if you need some help." Yixing offered, filling Chanyeols cup with more soju. "I haven't seen a good script in a while, I miss getting into character."  
"Baekhyun offered to do lines with him the other week, he turned him down." Jongdae said nudging Baekhyun's shoulder with his own.  
"I did say I appreciated the offer." Kyungsoo said before taking a sip of his drink.  
Baekhyun smiled, "It probably didn't help that I had asked by waking you up from a nap."  
"No that didn't help."  
Minseok leaned over "Wasn't that the same day you wore Jongdae's dinosaur onesie all day?"  
"It was very comfortable thank you very much." Baekhyun said with a wink.  
"So is that a yes for me to run lines with you?" Yixing asked shaking his head at Baekhyun.  
Jongin sat up "That's what we were doing today, I'm helping him with his lines."  
Kyungsoo looked from Jongin to Yixing then back to Jongin, "Right, but if I need the extra help, I will ask you both." He said nodding to Yixing then Baekhyun.  
The conversation shifted, everyone talking at once and breaking into small groups of conversation. Kyungsoo leaned over, mouth close to Jongin's ear, "So you're going to help me with my character."  
"I said it before I knew what I was doing, I just didn't want anyone to have your free time but me."  
"I will never get this role down."  
Jongin rose an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"  
Kyungsoo leaned in again "I won't be able to talk if all I'll be doing is kissing you."  
"I think I can get into this acting thing, I have a lot to look forward to." Jongin said with a smile.   
***


	3. Ch. 3

Sehun tossed Jongin a bottle of water "You are doing most of the choreography, plus two extra dances for the shows." He sat down next to Jongin, their backs against the wall facing the mirrored wall of their dance studio. "Do you really think you will have time to go over lines with Kyungsoo?"  
"I can find the time." Jongin said taking a swig of the water. He picked up his phone, found another song to play over the wireless speakers. "Why are you worried?"  
"Not worried, not really, but a few years ago you took a lot on and you pulled yourself too thin."   
Jongin nodded, "I'm not stressed out, and I’ll be ok."  
"I'm the only one that saw what it really did to you, the panic attacks, I just don't want to see it happen again." Sehun took his hat off, running his hand through his hair before placing the hat back on. "Just... let me know if it gets to be too much. Promise me that at least."  
Jongin rested his head on Sehun's shoulder, "I will, promise." He stood up, stretching high, balancing on the tips of his toes. "Besides, it’s more of a stress relief running lines with Kyungsoo." He looked down at Sehun, "But thank you for your concern, truly."  
"Just get into position, I'll tell you where you're messing up on your routine." Sehun shook his head, picking up Jongin's phone to find the song for him.  
"Messing up... please I can dance circles around you."  
Sehun pressed play, looking up with a smile, "Your circle dancing isn't the problem."  
Jongin flipped him off, his body naturally getting into position for the song's cue. Closing his eyes, arching back before swinging around bringing one leg up, starting to spin in place. He was breathing again.

*

'You want to die, then keep walking, count each step because they will be your last. I won’t miss on purpose this time.' Kyungsoo looked from the script to his reflection in the full length mirror. A woman sat at his legs, pinning materiel into place, humming some show tune his grandmother used to watch when he was little.   
"How do you feel in it?" A man asked entering the small work room.   
Kyungsoo found his eyes in the mirrors reflection, "Powerful."  
The man smiled, "Good, a spy needs to feel that way." He walked over, hands dusting Kyungsoo's shoulders. "Wear it home, find yourself in it, how would our spy walk in it, how would he dance in it or fight. Take the next two days and transform yourself."   
Kyungsoo gave a slight nod, he learned not to move too much years ago, getting a pin stuck in you is not painless. "I will."  
"Good." He patted Kyungsoo's cheek "Good, see you in two days."  
"He told his last main actor to wear the clothes home, it was a movie about a swimmer, not much to wear." The woman said as the door closed behind the man. "One odd duck that director."  
Kyungsoo nodded, his phone vibrated on the little table near him, letting him know he has a new message. He moved as little as he could as his hand found his phone.  
'Will you be back soon?' -Jongin  
'Almost done with fitting. Shouldn't be much longer.' Kyungsoo typed back, trying to hide the smile already growing on his face.  
'Hopefully not too long, everyone is out.' 'It is awfully lonely all by myself.'- Jongin  
'Poor thing.'  
'Why is your bed more comfortable than mine?' - Jongin  
Kyungsoo felt his face go red, Jongin was in his room...in his bed, waiting for him. He has been in his bed before, but knowing now what it feels like to touch Jongin, to kiss him. It made his stomach begin to knot, his mind going to those things happening in his bed.   
'Hmm, the sheets are softer on my skin too.' - Jongin  
Kyungsoo tried to swallow, "Are we almost done here?"  
The old woman looked up, "Take your pants off, you can wear the other things home, I have more work to do on these."  
Kyungsoo was already off the pedal stool, pulling the work in progress pants off and starting to pull on his faded jeans. "Thank you." He said handing her the pants and starting a slight jog out of the room.

*

Jongin looked at his phone, still no response back, he knew he shouldn't have bothered him at work. Kyungsoo is so focused on what he is working on, he wouldn't have time for Jongin's behavior. He was still sitting in the center of Kyungsoo's bed, even after the twenty minutes that had passed since he sent his teasing message. He had started and deleted at least five messages saying he was sorry, or to focus on his work, or more apologies. He didn't want to already cause issues, being too needy or too anything so soon. Wanting this for so long, all he could do was think of everything he could do now to screw it up.  
"You do look comfortable." Kyungsoo said from the doorway, making Jongin yelp in surprise.  
Jongin's eyes traveled up and down Kyungsoo's body, dark jeans, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a loose black tie and a black vest that hung from around his ribs. "I said it was." He was surprised he voice even worked, his heart felt like it was in his throat, making it hard to breathe, especially as Kyungsoo started to make his way into the room, closing the door behind him.  
"And have you enjoyed your time here in my room, on my bed?" He was a few steps away, hands pulling at the tie around his neck, tossing in on a nearby chair.  
Jongin nodded, not trusting his voice would work this time, he was shocked his head had moved at all.  
"And did you like messaging me that you were in here, on my bed?" The vest now joined the tie on the chair.  
Jongin nodded again.  
"I need to hear you answer to my questions." Kyungsoo stopped in front of the bed, looking down at Jongin. "What were you wanting out of your messages?"  
"I can't remember now." Jongin's voice was just louder than a whisper.  
Kyungsoo leaned down, bringing his face level with Jongin's "Do you like to tease?"  
"Depends on what I want out of it."  
"Do you like to be teased?"  
Jongin eyes looked away from Kyungsoo's dark eyes, to his lips "Depends on what comes from it."  
Kyungsoo placed his hand gently on Jongin's cheek, thumb running softly over his lips. "Would you like to be teased?"  
Jongin nodded.  
"I said I needed to hear your answers." Kyungsoo said standing back up, taking his hand away as he did.  
Jongin sat up on his knees, "Yes."  
"Take my shirt off." Kyungsoo said, stepping to the edge of the bed.  
Jongin licked his lips as his fingers made fast work of the buttons, reaching up to pull the shirt from Kyungsoo's shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. His fingers followed up Kyungsoo's arms, over his shoulders, resting on his chest.   
"Take your shirt off." Kyungsoo stepping out of Jongin's reach.  
Reaching over his head, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed in on the chair.   
"Lay back."  
Jongin fell back onto the bed, head cradled in pillows, his breathing had begun to quicken, he was sure his heart would been seen trying to beat out of his chest. He watched as Kyungsoo crawled onto the bed, hands on either side of Jongin's legs. Jongin's head went back as Kyungsoo placed a kiss on his stomach, just above his pants waistline. Another kiss, then another, he couldn't help as his hands reached out for Kyungsoo.  
"Hands over your head." Kyungsoo said, looking up from his position, waiting for Jongin to comply. "Don't move them till I tell you."  
Kyungsoo made slow work, kissing the sensitive skin on Jongin's stomach. Teeth nipping on his hips, tongue following the crease between Jongin's abs. Each movement causing a new sound to come from Jongin, sounds only Kyungsoo had dreamed of. He looked up, Jongin's eyes were closed, lip bitten between teeth. He kept his eyes on him as he began to undo the buckle and zipper of Jongin's pants. He pulled them off and tossed them behind himself, his eyes focusing on the waist band of the boxer briefs that kept what he wanted hidden.   
He moved his body higher, his knees now on both sides of Jongin's hips, leaning back over he began to kiss and nip at the skin of his chest. Every spot he had ever thought to want to do that to, below the collar bone, the sensitive skin around the nipple, each rib, lastly where neck met shoulder. He put his lips over Jongin's ear, "Don't move your hands." he nipped at the lobe of his ear, causing another new sound to escape. He kissed his jaw, hand moving to the waist band, kissed the corner of his lips, hand moving inside of the waist band, finding what he wanted.   
Jongin arched up, hips grinding into Kyungsoo's, his breath more ragged, eyes closed shut. Kyungsoo smiled, his hand finding a pace, fingers finding the more sensitive parts, working up and down. Jongin began to moan just as Kyungsoo covered his mouth with his own. Tongue delving deep inside Jongin's mouth, working against his own tongue. He felt Kyungsoo's other hand move from his hip, up to his chest, fingers pinching just hard enough on his nipple. His hands ached to touch Kyungsoo, with each tug, he wanted to scrape his nails down his back. But he did what he was told, his hands in fists above his head.   
Kyungsoo leaned back, breaking the kiss, his lips swollen, hand still keeping a slow pace. "Do you want me to go faster?"  
Jongin nodded, licking his lips "Yes."  
"Help me." Kyungsoo leaned down, kissing him lightly on the lips, "Move into my hand."  
Jongin nodded, his hips thrusting into Kyungsoo's hand, working into a new pace. Before he knew what happened, Kyungsoo's weight was off him and had his mouth where his hand had been. Tongue working over the tip before trailing down and back up, his hand helping work him. Jongin opened his eyes, looking down his body to see Kyungsoo looking up at him, mouth open, eyes darker than he had ever seen. It was all he needed to buck hard, coming before he had a moment of warning.   
Kyungsoo took him out of his mouth, he looked up at Jongin "That is how you tease." Kyungsoo said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think when we finally go to Mars, they will let like non astronauts go as well?"  
Kyungsoo slowly looked over to Chanyeol who sat beside him, both stretching before practice started. "What?"  
"Mars, do you think normal people could go, well firstly do you think we will get to Mars in our life time and if so then could anyone maybe go? You know, how they did the tickets to the Moon thing, Beiber is said to have a ticket for it." Chanyeol switched arms, stretching one arm over his chest.  
"Is that what you really think about?"   
Chanyeol shrugged, "Could be worse... actually some the shit I think about is nuts." He inched closer with a smile, not caring as Kyungsoo leaned away, shaking his head. "So, do you think it would happen?"  
"What will happen?" Jongin asked walking up to them, a pair of black sweats and Kyungsoo's Nike t-shirt on. Jongin winked as Kyungsoo caught his eyes after realizing it was his shirt. He had snuck in after Kyungsoo made his way to the practice studio, taking the shirt from where it was left on the bed, still smelling like him.  
Chanyeol jumped up, pulling one long leg up behind him "One, do you think we will get to Mars in our lifetime and two if they would let non astronauts go as well?"  
Jongin looked from Kyungsoo to a very sincere Chanyeol, "Yes and probably not, at least not right away."  
"Thank you! Baekhyun said it was a pipe dream but it will happen, and I’m going to find a way to go."  
Jongin smiled, placing his hand on Chanyeol's shoulder "You may be very old by then, they may not let you."  
"Oh I'll find a way."  
Kyungsoo stood up, letting himself find a way to come between them, making Jongin drop his hand. "And what do you plan to do on Mars?"  
"I'm going to be the first person to play instruments on Mars." His lifted his hands, "Chanyeol the serenading Astronaut. Has a nice ring to it."  
Jongin erupted in laughter, Kyungsoo letting a few chuckles out as he shook his head. "Given it a lot of thought have you?"  
Chanyeol reached up, stretching to the ceiling "Just since breakfast."  
The rest of the members started to get to their feet, finished with their stretches, slowly getting into positions. Small conversations and laughter still filling the practice studio.   
Kyungsoo took his spot slightly behind Jongin, leaning in "Nice shirt." He whispered finding Jongin's eyes in the mirrored wall in front of them.  
Jongin smirked, "Smells like you."  
Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say something but Yixing was pressing play on his phone, starting the song. Starting the count off before everyone started their choreography for the song. Jongin moved around Kyungsoo, then over near Sehun, then back to Kyungsoo. Each member letting their well-practiced feet carry them in the movements of the song.  
Kyungsoo tried to focus on the song, when his next step would be, but he kept finding himself looking up to the mirror, finding Jongin. He was so different when he was dancing, the world around them could be coming to an end, but he was sure Jongin would smile because he would go out dancing. This Jongin was even different from the stage Jongin, Kai, cocky and alluring. Off stage, quiet and kind, and dancing he was ethereal, so many words to describe him but still none of them really did justice. Jongin caught his eyes, smiling and giving a slight nod and wink as he rolled his hips to the song. Kyungsoo's mind instantly going to last night’s events. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it, he wasn't planning on doing anything more than kiss him. Then he saw Jongin sitting on his bed, his eyes raking over him as he came into the room. The next thing he knew, he was kissing Jongin in the places he had always thought about. He knew things would've progressed, but some of the members had come home from seeing their movie, stopping things from going further.  
The song faded away, bringing Kyungsoo back from his thoughts. Jongdae smiled coming to his side, handing him his opened bottle of water. "Got a lot on your mind? Couldn't help but notice you were here but not really here."  
Kyungsoo looked away from Jongin's reflection, taking a sip of the water "Just my lines."  
Jongdae nodded, "You sure?"  
"Yeah, why?" looking over to Jongdae.  
He shrugged, "I don't know, a feeling, you just seem a bit different."  
Kyungoo turned to the mirror, Jongin was talking to Sehun, both moving their feet in a fast dance move. Sehun tripped slightly knocking himself out of balance and bumping into Jongin. Both of them busted out laughing, Sehun draping his arm over Jongin's shoulder, saying something to make Jongin laugh again.  
Kyungsoo felt his chest give a weird jolt "We find the next song?" he said quickly looking away from the reflections, to find Yixing looking at his phone.  
"You heard the man, next song!" Jongdae said tossing his water off to the side.  
"Yeah yeah hold your panties." Yixing said as he pressed play on his phone.  
Kyungsoo chanced another look into the mirror as he got into position. Sehun was at the other end next to Minseok, Jongin now slightly behind Kyungsoo. Jongin tilted his head slightly, looking up at Kyungsoo, a tiny smile on his lips as they began to move.

*

Kyungsoo walked out of his bathroom, skin still slightly wet from the shower, a pair of old shorts and black v-neck shirt on, a towel still drying his hair.  
"Everything ok?" Jongin asked from his bed, making Kyunsoo jump and curse.  
"Besides having a minor heart attack, I'm fine."  
Jongin scoffed, "I've known you a really long time, too long to know when you’re lying." He got up and stood in front of Kyungsoo, taking hold of the towel and taking over drying his hair. "Tell me, what's wrong."  
"I feel like a complete ass." He looked down, "When I saw you two laughing, you and Sehun... the next thing I knew I was yelling at Yixing to start the song."  
"Were you, were you jealous?" Jongin bit his lip, trying to not to smile, focusing on the towel.  
Kyungsoo sighed, "Yes, and I am not one to get like that either, I've never been jealous the type in past relationships."  
Jongin placed his hand on Kyungsoo's cheek, making him look up to him "How do you think I felt when I saw you talking to Jongdae, I hated that you drank the water he handed you, as stupid as that really is. I just wanted to go over there, and tear you away. I've never been the jealous type either, but I was today."  
Kyungsoo took the towel from Jongin's hands, "Its dry enough." he said before leaning in and kissing him softly.   
Jongin sighed into the kiss, letting Kyungso wrap his arms around his waist, bringing him in closer. He broke the kiss, leaning back to look at a confused Kyungsoo "You said 'relationships'' is that what this is... a relationship?"  
Kyungsoo's eyes went from Jongin's lips to his eyes, "I know I want to see where this will go, I know we’ll have to keep it quiet, and I know that will be hard enough on both of us. But I want to be with you, if that makes it a relationship then that is what I want."  
Jongin with a smile leaned in, kissing him, teeth nipping at his lower lip. "I like the way you think."  
Kyungsoo "Good to know." his hands going to Jongin's neck, thumbs resting on his jaw, before closing the small distance between them.  
Jongin guided their bodies to the bathroom door, pinning Kyungsoo there, one hand on his hip and the other going to the door beside Kyungsoo's head. He rolled his hips against Kyungsoo, earning him a moan from him. His tongue danced around with his tongue, Kyungsoo's hands now finding their way through Jongin's hair. Jongin moved his hand, fingers finding the skin under his shirt, moving over the sensitive skin of his hip and ribs. He wanted to feel more, moving his hand from the wall, both hands took hold of the hem of Kyungsoo's shirt; lifting it up and over his head. Before he could even look down, Kyungsoo had his lips back on him, his tongue parting Jongin's lips easily. He never understood the shyness Kyungsoo had about his stomach, he had abs, lean but defined. Now he got to touch them the way he had always wanted to. Warm skin under his fingers, creating goose bumps as he went along. Kyungsoo broke their kiss, lips going from jaw to neck, tongue coming out between kisses, both of them breathing hard.   
Jongin let out a light moan, "Soo." He never called Kyungsoo that out loud before. The others might have called him that or even Ksoo, but Jongin always said his full name. This was what he would say in his mind when he thought about him late at night or in his dreams.  
"Say it again." Kyungsoo said, lips a breath away from skin.   
"Soo." Jongin breathed out.  
Kyungsoo nipped at his neck before finding his lips, turning his body around, making Jongin’s back now against the door. He deepened the kiss, hips moving against Jongin's, one of his hands holding his neck, the other wrapping around his waist. He leaned back, "I need to lock the door."  
"Already done and I told them I am helping you with lines and to leave us alone." Jongin smiled, before lifting the Nike shirt over his head.   
"I like the way you think too."   
Jongin smirked, his hands holding Kyungsoo's hips, "Good to know." He leaned down, placing his lips on Kyungsoo's collar bone, slowly placing kisses as he lowered to his knees. Looking up, finding Kyungsoo's eyes, he pulled his shorts down, he didn't have to worry about anything else, Kyungsoo didn't have anything else to take off. Keeping eye contact, his licked his lip and pulled Kyungsoo into his mouth.   
Kyungsoo let out a moan, one hand bracing himself up against the door, the other running through Jongin's hair. He bit down on his lip, trying to make the sounds coming from deep in his chest not be too loud. He gasped as Jongin gave a little nip before rolling his tongue around his tip, taking him back into his mouth. His hips bucked, causing Jongin's back to hit the door, he was about to protest but Jongin's hands tightened on his hips holding him in place. Finding a new pace, causing Kyungsoo to already feel the knot in his stomach begin to tighten.  
"Jongin..." Kyungsoo said, voice gravel. His hand tugged on Jongin's hair as he found his release, his knees nearly buckling from it.


	5. Chapter 5

Jongin's hand glided through the air, leg spinning out to turn his body in tight circles. Arching back, one hand trailing down his chest, the other reaching out to the space around him. The song ended, keeping the pose for a moment longer before standing properly, breathing hard.

"That was awesome, truly." Kyungsoo said from his spot on the floor, back against the mirrored wall, watching Jongin.

Jongin smiled, wiping sweat from his brow. "You sure?"

"I don't see how you think it needs more work." Kyungsoo stood up, walking slowly towards him. "You’re too hard on yourself." He leaned in and gave a quick kiss, "I can watch you dance all day."

"You're bias." Jongin said, cheeks turning a light shade of red.

Kyungsoo shrugged, "Even so, that was a wonderful dance, and everyone will love it."

Jongin let out a sigh before falling down to the floor, arms above his head, "I know where I messed up, I know where I need to be stronger but I can't seem to fix it."

Kyungsoo watched as Jongin closed his eyes, he knew he was thinking about the movements of the dance. Laying down beside him, his hand reaching up to take hold of Jongin's. "Don't think about the mistakes, think about the song, let that guide you instead."

Jongin opened his eyes, turning to look at him "Why are you so wise sometimes?"

"I’m always wise, I just choose when I want others to know." Kyungsoo smiled, fingers playing with Jongin's.

"Thank you for choosing me then."

Kyungsoo leaned over, hand brushing Jongin's cheek "I'm starting to think I will always choose you."

Jongin smiled, leaning into Kyungsoo's hand, eyes closing to the touch. Dancing was breathing to him, but being like this with Kyungsoo, it was a different way to breathe. Like finding your center of gravity, keeping you from falling. This is what he was feeling, just like Kyungsoo said, he would keep him afloat. "Kiss me."

Kyungsoo didn't have to be told twice, he moved closer, closing the distance between them, lips brushing lips. He moved on top of Jongin, each leg on the sides of his hips, hands on both sides of his face. Slowly leaning up, bringing Jongin with him into a setting position, still keeping his lips on him. Jongin's hands held onto Kyungsoo's lean back, grabbing hold of his shirt, kissing him a little more urgently. 

Kyungsoo laughed into Jongin's mouth, pulling away to look at him "We will continue that part later. Right now I want you to dance for me." Before Jongin could protest, Kyungsoo was standing and pulling him up to his feet with him.

"And you said I was the tease." Jongin smiled, hands holding firmly to Kyungsoo's.

"I never said I wasn't, plus I had to show you how to master a tease if I remember correctly." he said with a wink.

Jongin felt his cheeks go hot again, his mind going to the memory, "I think I may need another lesson in that."

"Gladly." He stepped back, "Dance."

Jongin rolled his eyes, picking up his phone to find the song he needed, pressing play he got his body into position. Kyungsoo found his spot from earlier by the mirrors, a smile on his red lips. 

"This one is still in progress, Sehun has been helping with some of the moves." Jongin said moving around the space of the floor. 

"What about me?" Sehun asked walking into the studio.

Jongin stopped dancing, finding the pause button on his phone "I was just telling Kyungsoo that you've been helping me on this piece."

Kyungsoo nodded to Sehun, watching him stop inches from Jongin, taking the phone out of his hands. 

"I came in to see if you needed some help." He looked from the phone to Kyungsoo, "But I see you have help already."

"I was showing him what I had so far." Jongin said looking from Sehun to Kyungsoo with a smile, "He’s been a lot of help."

Sehun nodded, "Good, that's good, I don't want you to stress too much." He handed the phone back, "Shall we start from the beginning?"

"Yeah, I could use your help still." Jongin smiled.

"I had an idea for the bridge part, after you do that twirling thing."

"Yes...the twirling thing." Jongin shook his head with a smile, "Let me see what you had in mind." Jongin stepped back, already finding the part of the song on his phone, pressing play.

Sehun smiled, hands making sure his black hat was on his head properly, body getting into position. "So twirl twirl twirl" He said as he did a few quick spins, "Drop down almost into a lunge." He followed his own words, one knee almost going to the floor, his hand moving through the air in front of him, bringing his back into a slight arch. "Then spin onto your knee, and pop back up kind of like this." He made a spin, bringing one long leg around the floor, then pushing up in a fluid movement.

Jongin smiled, "I like that actually, let me try." he rewound the part of the song, then found the steps Sehun had placed out for him.

Sehun put his hands out on Jongin's hips, turning him slightly in another position, then stepping back to continue watching.

Kyungsoo watched Sehun watching Jongin, eyes never leaving him as he danced to the song. His stomach tried to make itself into a knot, he didn't like the way Sehun looked at Jongin, an almost hungry look in his eyes. He didn't like that he was tall, and lean and could keep up with Jongin's dancing. He didn't like that he made everything look good, even if he wore a farmer’s outfit, he was sure Sehun could make it look like something from an editorial magazine. Even in a pair of jeans, a band t-shirt and baseball cap, he looked put together perfectly. When did he get like this, when did he get so confident in his body, when did he start to notice Jongin.

"Earth to Kyungsoo." Sehun said waving his arms in the air.

Kyungsoo shook his thoughts away, focusing on the two of them in front of him. "I'm sorry what?"

"Did it flow okay?" Jongin asked, his breathing harder now.

"I liked it." Kyungsoo said looking from Sehun to Jongin, "Why not try it from the start, Sehun you can come sit over here with me."

Sehun looked away from Jongin to Kyungsoo, "Yeah." he came over to Kyungsoo, sliding down the mirror to sit beside him. "The floor is yours." 

Jongin nodded, pressing play on his phone then tossing it Kyungsoo, who caught it easily. 

Sehun leaned over, "He is something else when he dances right?" He asked in a whisper, eyes on Jongin.

Kyungsoo nodded, "That he is."

"How are your lines coming? You two seem to be practicing a lot these past few days."  
Kyungsoo looked away from Jongin to Sehun, "It's a large role, but it is coming along."

"Good, you're a soldier right?"

"No, a spy."

Sehun nodded, eyes still watching Jongin, "A Korean James Bond."

"Pretty much."

"Maybe try a jump there." Sehun said to Jongin, who nodded as he continued the routine.

Kyungsoo looked away from Sehun to watching Jongin again, "No plans for the day, just thought you'd pop in and help him out?"

"No plans today, just enjoying not having anything to do." He looked away from Jongin to Kyungsoo. "I like helping Jongin, and I like dancing, so it is a win win. Do you not have plans today?"

"I'm off today, I'll be back on set tomorrow."

Sehun nodded, "So you decided to sit here and watch Jongin on your day off."

"Something like that." 

Jongin came to a stop, hands on his hips as he tried to catch his breath. "Start it over, I didn't like the flow this time, I’ll add that jump in to see if it helps."

Sehun elbowed Kyungsoo, "You have his phone."

"Oh right." Kyungsoo pulled the song back up on the screen then pressed play.

Jongin gave a quick smile before moving his body along with the music, eyes closed and hands reaching out to the space around him. Kyungsoo looked sideways, watching Sehun watch Jongin with a large smile, his eyes tracking every movement. 

"I’m happy he doesn't look too stressed, this is a lot of work he is doing, eight dances to create choreography for and then the rest of the other choreography we have. It’s hard enough with making one song, but he is doing eight, nuts." Sehun whispered, still watching Jongin.

Kyungsoo looked back to Jongin, "He creates dances in his sleep, if anyone can do it, it's him."

"Well he said helping you with your lines is a stress relief, so that's good."

Kyungsoo smiled, "Same for me." 

Sehun looked away from Jongin, "How so? I would think you would be stressed because you are the one learning them."

"Oh, well it's a little more fun with him." Kyungsoo bit his lip, he didn't need to start thinking of what their practicing really consisted of. It was hard enough for him not to go over and kiss or touch Jongin, he didn't need to think about it.

The song ended, Jongin walked over, his hand stretched out in front of Kyungsoo. "Phone and water please. I still don't like the flow towards the end." He cracked his neck, "Maybe add another spin... or even a thrust of sorts." He had his eyes closed, working the moves in his head.

Kyungsoo handed over both items, watching Jongin's neck as he took gulps of water, his fingers scrolling over the phone. He was talking under his breath, thinking through the choreography.

"The jump really works at that part. Don't think too hard on it, it will find a way to flow for you." Sehun said coming to his feet. "My work here is done for now, I think I will go bug Junmyeon for a bit."

Jongin patted him on the back, "I think I’m almost done here for the day, thank you for your tips."

They watched as Sehun left the studio, giving a last wave to them before making his way into the house. Jongin slid down beside Kyungsoo, resting his head on his shoulder.

"How was it? Be honest."

Kyungsoo took the bottle from his hand, and placed his hand there instead. "Really amazing. Everyone will love it."

"Bias."

"Maybe, but it’s the truth." He turned his head, kissing the top of Jongin's head. "Stop doubting, you are amazing."

Jongin nuzzled into Kyungsoo's neck, closing his eyes "Thank you. I don't know, I keep getting the ideas for the moves, but for some reason when I put them into the song it just doesn't feel right."

"It looks really good, Jongin. Sometimes we need to take a step back and let it rest in our minds to really see what we are accomplishing."

"Let it rest." Jongin repeated, letting out a sigh, "Sounds easy enough."

"Want to get out of here, or do you want to dance more?"

Jongin tilted his head up to look at him, "Where do you have in mind?"

"It's an adventure. I thought you liked those."

Jongin smiled, "I do like adventures."

Kyungsoo leaned in, giving him a quick kiss, "Good, now get up and let's get out of here."

*

Kyungsoo drove down the winding path, windows down, hand gliding in the air. Jongin sat beside him, eyes closed, face turned towards the setting sun, his own hand out the window playing in the wind.

"What are you thinking about?" Jongin asked, not opening his eyes.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, "That this is nice. Just driving, you here with me."

Jongin slowly opened his eyes, looking over to Kyungsoo, "I was thinking the same thing."

"I have a confession." Kyungsoo looked away from the road, finding Jongin's eyes, "I don't really have a destination, I just wanted to get away with you."

Jongin couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, "I'm ok with that."

Kyungsoo looked back to the road, bringing his hand back to the wheel so that his other hand could take Jongin's. "There is this field over there we can stop at, I come out there a few times to work on lines or read. We could go there."

"So you now have a destination?"

"I need a place I can stop the car and kiss you, that is the closest place that I know of."

They came over a small hill, off to the left was an over grown field, wild flowers and weeds filling the area, a few trees scattered around. Pulling the car into the side of the road, Kyungsoo pulled a blanket from the back seat, then waited for Jongin to come around the car and take hold of his hand. He guided them away from the road, towards the middle of the field where three large trees stood. 

"This is my spot." Kyungsoo said as he spread the blanket out over the grass. 

"I can see why you go out here to get away, it's peaceful." Jongin said turning in his spot. They stood in the middle of the three trees, spots of flowers and dark green grass all around them.

"The house can get to me sometimes, I would bring a book or a script and come out here for the afternoon. No one drives this road that often, so I don't have to worry about people finding me." Kyungsoo took a seat on the blanket, patting the spot beside him.

Jongin sat down, "I like it, almost like my spot that I go to."

"You shared a favorite place of yours, it just happened that we came to mine, without me really planning it." 

Jongin lay back, one arm behind his head, "Worked out well."

Kyungsoo laid on his side, facing Jongin, one hand propping his head up while the other came to rest on Jongin's stomach, folding his hand over his that was resting there. "What are you thinking about?"

"Why we didn't do this sooner, why I didn't make a move before, I feel like we wasted so much time."

"We still have time ahead of us, and besides all the time we had before... it wasn't wasted. Even if I wasn't with you like this, I was with you, nothing wasted there."

Jongin lifted his hand from Kyungsoo and placed it on his cheek, making him look towards him. His fingers moved up his cheek, to the back of his neck, pulling him down to his lips. Kyungsoo signed into his mouth, his hand moving over his stomach to his waist, pulling him closer. Jongin's hands were in Kyungsoo's hair, holding him in place as he deepened the kiss. Kyungsoo moved, placing his body lightly on top of Jongin, leaning up for a moment to pull his shirt over his head. Jongin's eyes moved over his chest, his hands touching his smooth stomach, running over the trail of hair that was below his belly button. Kyungsoo let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes to the feeling over Jongin's hands on him. He placed his hands on Jongin's neck, pulling him up slightly to kiss him, before pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside with his own. 

Jongin rested back on his elbows, head rolling back as Kyungsoo began to kiss his chest. Gasping as he felt a nip of teeth on his collar bone, Kyungsoo's tongue darted out, trailing down his chest, moving lower down his body. His hands made quick work of Jongin's pants, pulling them off in one swift movement. His hand moving over and taking hold of Jongin, who let out a moan, eyes closed as his hand worked him up and down.

"Soo." He whispered, opening his eyes too look at him, lifting off his elbows almost sitting, his hands went to Kyungsoo's jeans trying to tug them off.

Kyungsoo stood up, his hands working to take his jeans off, Jongin watching with dark eyes. Tossing his pants off to the side, he lay back down, hips to hips, hands finding new places to touch. Both of them breathing hard between kisses. 

"You sure?" Kyungsoo asked, pulling away from Jongin's lips to look him in the eyes. Jongin nodded, leaning back up to kiss him again, one hand pulling the boxer briefs Kyungsoo still had on, off. 

Kyungsoo positioned himself between Jongin's legs, grinding his hips into him, making Jongin bite his lip. "Look at me." Kyungsoo said, voice deeper than he had ever heard himself be.

Jongin looked up, one hand going to Kyungsoo's cheek, the other one holding on to his back. Kyungsoo moved his hand down, lifting each of Jongin's knees, getting himself into the right position. With a sigh he pushed inside of Jongin, making both of them moan out, Jongin's head leaning further back exposing more of his neck. Kyungsoo leaned in, kissing his way around Jongin's neck, up to his jaw, finding his lips. His tongue parted his lips as he thrust once more, then again, finding a rhythm they both could handle. Jongin dug his nails into Kyungsoo's back, moaning into their kiss. Kyungsoo had one hand on his hip, digging his fingers into his skin, the other hand kept finding new places to touch. Jongin broke the kiss, moaning louder, head rolling back, eyes closed tight. 

Kyungsoo quickened his thrusts, each movement causing pleasure to wash over him, he nipped at Jongin's neck making him moan again. "Jongin." He whispered heavy breath in Jongin's ear. 

"Faster." Jongin said, voice barely audible, he met every thrust with his own, taking more and more of Kyungsoo, as much as he could get.

Kyungsoo complied, moving his hips faster, his tongue licked at Jongin's lips making him open his mouth to him. "Jongin... Gin." He said into his mouth, he could feel he was about to find his release. He leaned back, his hand moving to Jongin's cheek, making him open his eyes. He thrust harder, faster into Jongin, keeping his eyes on his.

"Soo..." Jongin moaned out, finding his release just as Kyungsoo found his own, Jongin's nails leaving marks as they moved down his back, holding him closer to his body, as they both began to still.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyungsoo walked into the house, nodding as he listened to his director as he went over the details of their day. Jongdae came around the corner, giving a small smile and nod as he waited.

“I agree… I can make that work… yes tomorrow… I’ll see you then.” Kyungsoo pocketed his phone, looking up to Jongdae, “What’s up?”

“Have you talked to Jongin today?” He asked walking beside Kyungsoo as he made his way to his room.

He had snuck into Jongin’s room early that morning before making his way to set. He tucked the blankets back in, Jongin has a tendency to throw off his covers in his sleep. He whispered that he would see him later and then kissed his forehead. Jongin barely woke up, managing a soft smile before falling back to sleep.

“No.”

Baekhyun came sprinting around the corner, “He wouldn’t let me in either.” He said to Jongdae.

Kyungsoo looked at them, his heart starting to beat hard in his chest, “What’s going on?”

“Jongin has been in the studio all day.” Jongdae looked at his watch, “It’s been 12 hours now. We all practiced this morning and when we were done he told us he still had work to do. We’ve been trying all day to get him to come out.”

“We tried to pick him up even, drag him out to eat something. That’s when he locked us out.” Baekhyun said lowering his head slightly. “He’s been like this all week, the days kept getting longer and longer in there.”

Kyungsoo nodded before starting down the hallway to get to the dance studio they had connected to the house. All week when he came home he would find Jongin napping on his bed or on a random couch. He just thought it was because they were staying up late with each other, since they could only see one another when he was done on set. They hadn’t had much time together alone since the week before when they went out to the field. Kyungsoo cursed himself, he should have noticed something was off, paid more attention.

Sehun pushed off the wall opposite of the studio’s doors, “He won’t let me in either.”

Kyungsoo looked into the small window in the door, finding Jongin in the middle of the studio, his grey shirt stuck to his sweaty skin. “He’s been doing this all week? Does he stop right before I get home or something, he never acted or said anything?”

“He’s obsessing over making the choreography, he said something about it not coming together.” Baekhyun said, his head resting on Sehun’s shoulder.

Kyungsoo tapped on the window making Jongin look up, letting out a deep breath as he saw it was Kyungsoo. He walked to the door, looked from Kyungsoo to the others standing behind him.

“Step back guys.” Kyungsoo said, not looking away from Jongin.

“Like a baby deer, let’s not scare him off, slow movement’s boys.” Jongdae said, stepping back with the others.

Jongin released the lock, opened the door just enough to pull Kyungsoo in, then closed the door and put the lock back in place. Baekhyun dug in his pocket, taking out some money and putting it in Jongdae’s waiting hand. Kyungsoo heard Jongdae whisper ‘Told you he would let him in.’

“What’s going on?” Kyungsoo asked, Jongin was taking his shirt off and putting it over the window part of the door.

“Why are you back so early?” Jongin asked, he turned around from the door, his ash blond hair sticking up in random places.

“It’s not early, it’s 8:00 pm.”

“Already?” He asked coming to stand in front of Kyungsoo, he leaned in and gave a quick kiss. “How was filming?”

“Let’s get back to that later, you’ve been here all day, in fact you’ve been doing this all week. I thought you were just tired because I was keeping you up all week. But it’s because you’re working yourself to exhaustion.”

Jongin stepped away, “I have so much to do, I have five songs done, but I still have the three others to make. It’s not like you’ve been here to help me.”

“I know I haven’t been here, I can’t control that.” Kyungsoo lowered his head.

Jongin let out a sigh, coming back to stand in front of Kyungsoo, taking hold of his hands. “I’m sorry, I know it isn’t in your control. I’m just better when you’re around, like I can think again.”

“Tell me what I can do.”

“Sehun is right, I’m going to make myself go crazy.” He lowered down to the floor, placing his head in his hands. “I have gone crazy.”

Kyungsoo sat down in front of him, pulling his hands away “I will be off for three days after tomorrow, we can go somewhere, anywhere. Get away from all of this.”

“I don’t know.”

“What’s not to know, you can step away from this for a few days.”

Jongin nodded “Where will we go?”

“Anywhere you want.”

“What will we tell the others?”

Kyungsoo smiled “That I am getting you away from the house for a few days. They don’t ask me more questions, they know I won’t answer.”

Jongin laughed, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being here, for not getting mad at me, for being you.”

Kyungsoo leaned in, kissing him softly “I’m not going anywhere, and I am mad but I care more about you then yelling at you.” Kyungsoo stood up, one hand out “Come on, let’s get some food in you, we can have someone pick a movie out and we can relax for the night.”

Jongin took his hand, standing up “Not Baek, he will want to watch Moana again.”

Kyungsoo pulled the shirt from the window, the three of them looked up from the wall they were keeping up. “I hid the movie, he can’t watch it again even if he wanted to.”

*

“Here.” Jongdae said handing a beer to Kyungsoo. He was sitting on the couch, legs propped up, Jongin passed out with his head on his lap. The others had all made their way to their rooms for the night, Baekhyun asking Chanyeol where he stashed his movie.

“Thanks.”

“Do you think we should get Yixing to help with the choreography, take some of the stress off of him?” Jongdae sat down in the plush chair beside the couch.

“He’s been wanting to do this for so long, instead of just one song or a 2 minute dance, he’s getting to make eight and one of them is a piece just for himself.” He took a sip of his drink, “He won’t let us take it away from him.”

“You’re right.” Jongdae leaned his head back, “Why are we all so difficult sometimes?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, taking another sip “Because we’re all perfectionists and stubborn as hell.”

“How did you get him out of there?” Jongdae asked looking over at a sleeping Jongin.

“Told him he needs to stop and that I am taking him away after I’m off tomorrow.” He looked down, resisting the urge to run his hand through Jongin’s hair. “Maybe I’ll take him to an amusement park, he can scream all the energy out of him.”

Jongdae nodded, “That’s a good idea, or one of those hot springs Minseok talks about.”

“That could work too.”

“You can tell me to shove off, but can I ask what is going on with you two?” Jongdae motioned between Kyungsoo and Jongin. “The past two weeks, you’ve both been different, not in a bad way or anything.”

Kyungsoo cleared his throat, “Is it for another bet?”

“I bet Baekhyun that if anyone could get Jongin to open that damn door, it would be for you. Baekhyun said it would be Sehun.” Jongdae shook his head, “I’m not asking for a bet, I’m asking because I can see my friends are different and that I’m happy that this change has happened. You seem happier and Jongin…well he is always happy, but he seems more at ease.”

“When did you become so aware?”

“I may be a loud mouth, but I pay attention.” Jongdae smiled.

Kyungsoo let out a sigh, “We are just enjoying each other’s company.” Jongin stirred making Kyungsoo stop talking. He waited till he heard his breathing going back to slow and steady. “Do the others think there is something going on?”

“No, at least not that they’ve said. I mean Sehun was pretty positive Jongin would open the door for him, he wasn’t too happy I was right.” Jongdae leaned over, “Forget the others, I’ll shut that shit down quick if you want me too.”

Kyungsoo looked from Jongin to Jongdae, “Thanks.”

Jongdae shrugged, “You just help him off the crazy train, and don’t give that movie back to Baekhyun.”

Laughing, “Wouldn’t dream of it. I swear he watched it five times in one day.”

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s a great movie…I just don’t need to have it on every other day.”

“Why does he like that movie so much?”

“Probably the stupid chicken, he loses his mind every time that thing comes on screen.”

They both began to laugh, making Jongin sit up looking around with wild eyes.

“What’s happened? The movie over?”

“It’s been over for an hour now, you were out within the first thirty minutes.” Jongdae said standing up, “I think my bed is calling my name.” He waved goodbye then made his way to his room.

Jongin rubbed his eyes, “Did I snore?”

“Not this time, Chanyeol did, he knocked out shortly after you. Yixing drew on his face, so if you see something on him tomorrow, you’ll know why.” Kyungsoo stood up, holding his hand out “Let’s get you into bed.”

Jongin took his hand, closing his fingers tight around Kyungsoo’s “Stay until I fall asleep?”

“Of course.”

*

Kyungsoo looked at his watch, forgetting it was just a prop, he sighed and looked around the set. The day seemed to be stretching on and on, it didn’t help he didn’t have a working watch either. The director was in front of a monitor, talking to one of the tech guys. Kyungsoo’s scene partner was at the far side of the set, spinning his gun in his hand. He had everything packed, Jongin promised to not be in the studio today, Jongdae agreed to keep an eye on him. Now all he had to do was get through the afternoon, swing by to pick Jongin up and head into the mountains.

“Let’s run it again, this time Chang I want you to try and do that kick. Kyungsoo, knock him on his ass.” The director said taking his seat.

Kyungsoo stood up, the make-up team coming to freshen him up, adding more blood to the cut on his cheek. He nodded his thanks as he made his way to his place, watching as Chang got into his position.

“Action!”

Kyungsoo pulled his jacket on as the door swung shut behind him, stopping at the top of the steps. Jongin stood leaning against Kyungsoo’s car, bags at his feet and a large smile on his face.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked making his way down the steps.

“Jongdae just dropped me off, figured we could leave from here.” He ran his hand down Kyungsoo’s arm, “I have your bag, and hopefully you didn’t need to grab anything else.”

Kyungsoo smiled, “Just you.” He took his keys out, unlocking the car to start putting their things in.

Jongin hopped into the passenger seat, watching Kyungsoo make his way around the car and into the driver’s seat. “I made a playlist.” He said pulling up a screen on his phone.

Cello music started playing, smiling Kyungsoo took hold of Jongin’s hand, “Yo Yo Ma?”

“There is like a hundred songs on the playlist, this is just one style. Plus I know you like this song.” Jongin shrugged as they made their way out of the lot.

“Just a hundred?” Kyungsoo laughed.

“I had a lot of time to kill.” Jongin smiled, “Just drive.”

“Yes sir.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jongin dropped his bag beside the dresser, a king bed in deep blues and greens in the middle of the room, and the entire wall one large window over looking the mountains. The cabin had only one bedroom, a large living area and dining room connected to the kitchen, just large enough to not feel cramped. There was even a pool table and dart board outside on the screened in wrap around deck.

"There are hot springs about a 30 minutes walk from here, and the next cabin is about half that. I had someone pick up some groceries so we can just relax here and not have to go out unless you want to do that." Kyungsoo said from the living area, turning on a few lamps.

"That sounds good to me." Jongin came into the living room.

Kyungsoo walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and starting to pull a few items out. "I knew it would be late, so I have some things premade. I'll get them ready if you want to make some drinks." He nodded to the small bar behind the dining table.

Jongin looked at the stocked bar, "Old Fashion sound good?"

"Yes. Here" Kyungsoo opened the refrigerator pulling out an orange then grabbing the ice tray from the freezer.

Jongin brought the items back, getting to work on the drinks. "Thought of everything, didn't you?"

Kyungsoo let out a soft laugh, "The hot springs is a place Minseok had gone to before, then I spent thirty minutes finding the cabin I wanted, then had the assistant get the food prepared. Not a whole lot to do."

"Still, this place is amazing and you did it all in a short time." Jongin brought the drinks over, hopping up on a counter Kyungsoo wasn't using.

Kyungsoo took a sip of his drink, closing his eyes at the taste, "That's good, you may not be able to cook but you can make a drink." He went back to the stove, a few brass pots heating their dinner.

"Junmyeon took me to a class with him, he didn't want to go alone, figured why not." Jongin kept out the fact that he was only able to make three out of the ten drinks they learned.

"Have you had fondue before?" Kyungsoo asked starting to cut up bread and different cheeses.

Jongin jumped down from the counter, coming over to Kyungsoo's side, looking into one of the pots. "No, but it smells really good."

"You are in for a treat then, granted it would probably be better fresh and not reheated."

Jongin came up behind Kyungsoo, wrapping his arms around his waist, while resting his chin on his shoulder. "It's going to be delicious, if it tastes as good as it smells."

"Well it's ready, so we are about to find out."

*

Kyungsoo took a sip of his drink, looking from the game board to Jongin "Checkmate." he moved his figure into position with a smile.

"I really want to throw this board." Jongin sighed looking down at the chess board.

Kyungsoo leaned back on the couch, arms going to the back of his head. "You're getting better at it."

"Well I can still beat Chanyeol at it, so that's what matters." Jongin stood up, coming around the coffee table and standing in front of Kyungsoo. He sat down on his lap, legs straddling Kyungsoo's hips. "We can have another rematch or..." He said against Kyungsoo's lips, "Or I could do something like this." He let his lips just barely touch, instead his teeth took hold of Kyungsoo's bottom lip, giving it a slight tug.

Kyungsoo's hands moved up Jongin's thighs, to his waist then back, pulling him closer "This works for me." He leaned up, closing the small distance between them, his mouth opening Jongin's easily.

Jongin leaned into the kiss, one hand holding onto Kyungsoo's neck and jaw, the other moving down his chest. Finding his way under his shirt, he broke the kiss taking hold of Kyungsoo's shirt and pulling it off. Kissing his way from lips to neck, remembering how it felt to have Kyungsoo bite his collar bone, he did so as well, smiling when Kyungsoo gasped. Grinding his hips into Kyungsoo, Jongin leaned back pulling his own shirt over his head. Kyungsoo reached up, hands going through Jongin's hair before pulling him back down to his lips. His tongue darting into Jongin's mouth, just as Jongin's fingers started to undo his pants. Before he could do anything, Jongin had his hand in his pants, his hand finding him already hard. Kyungsoo moaned into Jongin's mouth, as his hand began to move, tugging in a slow motion.

"Take your pants off." Kyungsoo said, voice low.

Jongin stood up, and in just a moment he had his pants off and was back in the same position. With one hand, Kyungsoo positioned himself, the other resting on Jongin's hip. 

"Come down." He said leaning in, his tongue coming out and licking Jongin's lips.

Jongin nodded, keeping his eyes on Kyungsoo's, watching as his eyes got even darker as he sat down, taking him in to the hilt. Kyungsoo let out a moan, his hips thrusting up, his fingers digging into Jongin's hip, bringing him down harder. Jongin rolled his head back, no longer able to keep his eyes focused. He rolled his hips back and forward, setting their pace, Kyungsoo's lips kissing his neck and chest.

"Soo..." Jongin moaned, his hands held onto Kyungsoo's shoulders, knowing if he let go he wouldn't be able to stop himself from falling back.

"Harder, come down harder." Kyungsoo whispered, his face buried in Jongin's neck.

Jongin's hands tightened on his shoulders, using them to get himself more momentum, bringing himself down harder, his hips bucking with each one of Kyungsoo's thrusts. His pace starting to go faster, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. One hand moved from Kyungsoo's shoulder up to his jaw, pulling his face up to look at him.

Brushing his hair from his eyes, Kyungsoo leaned in, lips finding Jongin's lips. "Jongin... come for me."

That was all it took, Jongin bucked hard, body starting to move on it's own, riding out a roll of ecstasy. Kyungsoo let out a moan, finding his own release only moments later, thrusting hard up into Jongin.

*

Jongin opened his eyes, Kyungsoo lay on his stomach beside him, face towards him, eyes closed to sleep. Rolling onto his side, he reached up, brushing bangs from Kyungsoo's forehead. His eyes followed his fingers as they trailed down Kyungsoo's bare back, finding moles and freckles he had never seen before.

"Why are you awake?" Kyungsoo asked, eyes still closed.

"I just woke up, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Kind of hard when you are touching me like that." Kyungsoo moved onto his side, facing Jongin, sleepy eyes finding his own. "Everything ok?"

Jongin nodded, moving closer, touching his head to Kyungsoo's "I liked waking up and seeing you beside me, I've had dreams like that before. I wanted to make sure you weren't a dream, so I had to touch you."

"Come here." Kyungsoo said, his arm wrapping around Jongin's waist and pulling him closer. He gave him a soft kiss, before moving on his back.

Jongin moved into the crook of Kyungsoo's arm, his head resting on his chest and shoulder. He closed his eyes as one of Kyungsoo's hands began to caress his back, his other hand finding Jongin's and twining his fingers with his own.

"I know those dreams." Kyungsoo whispered before kissing the top of Jongin's head. "I've had them often enough to think this isn't real either."

"I hated when we all started getting our own rooms, I didn't have an excuse to lay next to you."

Kyungsoo laughed, the sound resonating in Jongin's ear, "You still came to my bed after we got our own rooms, you did it for at least a week."

"I couldn't sleep without you there... it took me forever to sleep by myself."

"You can sleep now, I'm not going anywhere."

Jongin took a deep breath in, snuggling in closer, feeling Kyungsoo chuckle as his hand still moved around his back. "And when we get back?"

"I'll find my way to your room every night you want me. I'll build a secret passage way if I have to."

Jongin smiled, "I could make it to your room without make a sound, you on the other hand I'm sure everyone would hear a mile away."

"Then you can sneak into my room anytime you want to be there."

"And if that is every night?"

"I would leave the door unlocked and the side of the bed ready for you."

Jongin leaned up, looking at Kyungsoo, "Every night?"

"Every night you want me, I will be there waiting for you." Kyungsoo ran a hand through Jongin's hair, watching the blond hair fall back into place. "Like I said, I'm not going anywhere, not unless you want me to."

Jongin leaned in, kissing him softly, "I don't think I will be letting you go anytime soon."

"I can live with that."

"What about the others?"

Kyungsoo's hand started to make random shapes on Jongin's back, "What about them?"

"If they say something, they find me sneaking into your room or you sneaking into mine."

"I would tell them to mind their own business, then close the door on their face."

Jongin laughed softly, "You aren't slightly worried with how they would respond?"

"Well I'm pretty sure Jongdae has known since this started, and he has only said he would beat someone up if they started to say shit." Kyungsoo laughed at the thought, "So no I'm not all that worried."

"I forget that he pays attention to everything."

"I told him we were enjoying eachother's company, and left it at that. He didn't seem to care in the slightest, and he doesn't think anyone else has any idea either." Kyungsoo said, hand still making shapes.

"I don't want everyone to know, not yet, I like having you and us all to myself." Jongin said looking up at Kyungsoo.

"Sleep, I'll be here when you open your eyes in the morning." Kyungsoo smiled, Jongin nestling back into his shoulder. "Sleep for me."

Jongin closed his eyes, matching his breathing with Kyungsoo, drifting off to sleep before he knew it was happening.


	8. Chapter 8

Jongin sighed, Kyungsoo dug his thumbs into his shoulder blades, his eyes on the mountains around them. Several miles away, he watched as a storm started, lightning filling the sky and tree tops. They sat in a small pool of warm water, a few other pools surrounded them, but they were all alone. Kyungsoo said it was the time year everyone is off doing other things, no one remembers the hot springs were there.

“You wouldn’t have so many knots if you didn’t work your body to exhaustion.” Kyungsoo said, moving his hands to the lower part of his back and messaging there.

Jongin laughed, “I don’t think it is the dancing that worked me to exhaustion.”

“I don’t believe I heard any complaining about that.” Kyungsoo said with a pinch on Jongin’s hip.

Jongin cupped some of the warm water, tossing it over his shoulder, smiling as he heard it hit Kyungsoo in the face. “I think that storm is making its way towards us.”

Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Jongin’s shoulders, bringing his back to his chest, as he sat back against the edge of the small hot spring. “We have time to relax before we have to leave, for now we can just watch it.”

Jongin rolled his head back, resting it on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “I used to do this as a kid, watch thunderstorms. There was one time that there was lightning while it was snowing. The whole area would flash purple or pink in the snow. It was one of the coolest things I had ever seen.”

“That would be something to see. I always liked watching snow fall, let my mind wonder as I watched it.”

“We should come back here in the winter, we can sit here and watch it snow all around us.”

Kyungsoo nodded, “That’s only a few months away, it’s already fall, we would have to do it after the tour though.”

Jongin swallowed hard, he felt his heart start to beat fast. They would be touring soon, that meant that he had to get the dances done soon, and get everyone trained in them. He had most of the dances ready, but he was stuck, he couldn’t get two of them to flow and the more he tried the worse it got. His hand went to his chest, his heart starting to beat harder. His breathing started to become shallow. 

“Jongin?”

Jongin heard his name, but it was being drowned out by the sound of his heart beating in his ears. What if he couldn’t finish the songs, what if everyone hated them or couldn’t get the choreography down? He has wanted to style a whole show for so long, now he had the opportunity to do it and he was spiraling... failing.

Kyungsoo moved around to face Jongin, his hands going up and holding his neck and cheeks. “Jongin, look at me. You have to slow your breathing, watch me.” He took a deep breath in then out, but Jongin eyes were unfocused and his breathing was getting faster. “Jongin, look at me. Come on, look at me Nini.”

Jongin tried to nod, but his head felt like it was twenty pounds, dark spots started to pop up in his vision. Even though he couldn’t see his hands under the water, he knew they were shaking, just like the rest of his body. His lungs started to hurt, his breathing coming in fast and shallow. 

“Damn it Jongin, please look at me.” Kyungsoo lowered his head, trying to catch Jongin’s eyes. He leaned in, lips finding Jongin’s, he felt Jongin’s body start to still. He leaned back, his hands still tight on Jongin’s cheek and neck. “Breathe with me.”

Jongin nodded, his eyes finally focusing on Kyungsoo’s, he took a shaky breath in then out. The ache in his lungs and heart starting to finally calm. The spots started to go away, and he started to get the feelings back in his fingertips. Kyungsoo sighed, one hand still on his cheek, while the other wrapped around his back and bringing Jongin into a slight hug. Jongin let his head fall onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m sorry.” Jongin said into Kyungsoo’s neck.

Kyungsoo ran a hand down the back of Jongin’s head, stroking down to his neck then back again. “There is nothing to be sorry about.” He leaned back, making Jongin look at him. “We will work this out, I’ll find a way, I promise.”

“Just the thought of not getting those songs done…” He took a deep breath, focusing on Kyungsoo’s eyes. “I haven’t had a panic attack in such a long time, I was hoping I was over them.”

“It’s not something you just grow out of, it’s something you have to learn to manage. I’ll help you, we’ll all help you, and you aren’t alone.” Kyungsoo leaned up, kissing Jongin’s forehead. “I’ll get Sehun and Yixing to help you with the choreography, it’s still your dance, your moves, but they can ease some of the stress by being there and helping with ideas.”

Jongin nodded “Okay.”

Kyungsoo stood up holding his hand out for Jongin “Let’s get back, I’ll make you something to eat and I have a few things planned for us.”

“Is it a chess rematch?”

“No, this is something you can win at.”

 

*

Kyungsoo closed the door to their room, watching as Jongin walked over to the windowed wall, looking out at the storm that was making its way to them.

“You need to stop thinking." Kyungsoo said, walking up to stand behind Jongin. "So you will listen to everything I tell you to do."

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo’s reflection in the glass, “No need to think, do as I am told, got it.”

“Take your shirt off.” Kyungsoo watched in silence as Jongin did as he was told, tossing the shirt onto a nearby chair. “Turn around and take my shirt off.”

Jongin turned, his hands starting to unbutton his shirt, tossing it over to where his shirt was.   
“Now, kiss me where you want, but only one kiss.”  
Jongin licked his lips, his eyes traveling down from Kyungsoo’s lips to his stomach where a small amount of hair made a trail into the waist of his pants. He began to reach out, but Kyungsoo took hold of his hand, shaking his head. “I said kiss, not touch.”  
Jongin nodded, dropping his hand and leaning down to place his lips on the trail of hair. He stood back up just as Kyungsoo leaned down and kissed him in the same spot, though he didn’t have any hair there. He felt his stomach knot at the touch of his lips.  
“Find another spot you want to kiss.”  
Jongin looked around his lean chest, the soft abs he always hid, his eyes finally landing on his neck. He leaned in, kissing the spot where Kyungsoo’s neck met his shoulder.  
Just like before, Kyungsoo mirrored his actions, lips against his skin "Take my pants off."  
Jongin looked down, his hands going to the button of Kyungsoo's pants, dropping them to the floor. He bit his lip, Kyungsoo had nothing else on, standing at full attention. He moaned deep in his throat as Kyungsoo's hand wrapped around himself, stroking slowly.

"Look at me." Kyungsoo said, voice low, hand still stroking. Jongin looked up, his eyes dark, still biting his lip. Kyungsoo half smiled, "Take off all of your clothes."

Jongin complied, taking hold of his pants and boxer briefs pulling them down together, tossing them free of his feet. 

"Turn around." Kyungsoo said, still working himself, he watched as Jongin turned around, his eyes finding his in the reflection. Lightning lit the room, the storm had finally found its way to them. Kyungsoo smiled, it was fitting he thought. He placed his other hand on Jongin's waist, making him step back slightly from the window, before pushing on his back, making Jongin lean forward, face close to the window. "Give me your hands."

Jongin looked up, finding Kyungsoo's eyes in the slight reflection, his hands moving to his back. Kyungsoo took hold of them, one hand gripping hold of both of his wrists.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Kyungsoo said, leaning over Jongin, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"I want you."

"What do you want from me?"

Jongin swallowed, "I want you to fuck me." he gasped as Kyungsoo pushed forward, thrusting hard into him.

Still holding Jongin's hands behind him, he placed his other hand on his waist, fingers digging hard into his skin. Pulling his hips back as Kyungsoo thrust forward, lightning flashed again bringing a crash of thunder. Jongin knew if Kyungsoo let go of his hands, he would hit the window, hard. Each thrust bringing his face close to the glass, he could almost feel the rain hitting the window. He turned his hips as Kyungsoo pushed hard into him again, causing both of them to moan loudly. 

"Do that again." Kyungsoo said, his voice lower than Jongin had ever heard before.

He waited for Kyungsoo to pull out, then slamming back in, he turned his hips again just as he was filled to his core. He could hear Kyungsoo say something under his breath, but he couldn't focus on anything but trying to stay standing up. The sensation he was causing almost making his knees buckle. He turned his hips again, this time Kyungsoo let go of his hands, taking hold of his hips with both of his hands now. Jongin braced his hands against the window just as more lightning filled the room. Kyungsoo's fingers dug into Jongin's hips, he knew he would have bruises later, the thought made him bite his lip knowing he would see the mark later. Jongin pushed back, meeting each thrust Kyungsoo gave to him, both of them panting with effort. 

"Touch yourself, I want to see you touch yourself." Kyungsoo whispered close to Jongin's ear, his teeth nipping at his earlobe.

Jongin moved one hand away from the window, gripping himself he began to work himself up and down, thumb running over his tip. Kyungsoo held his hips, eyes watching Jongin work himself, he pulled himself out then quickly slammed back into Jongin. 

"Are you close?" Kyungsoo asked, thrusting hard into Jongin again.

Jongin nodded, looking up to find Kyungsoo's eyes in the window, lightning lighting his face. "Yes." his voice nearly a whisper.

Kyungsoo leaned over, his chest against Jongin's back, "I want you to come for me Jongin." His tongue licked at Jongin's neck, bringing his lips to his ear, "Come for me right now."

Jongin bucked into his working hand, calling out Kyungsoo's name as he came, back arching into Kyungsoo's thrust. Kyungsoo bit down on Jongin's neck just as he found his own release, moaning. Pulling out, Kyungsoo moved Jongin around to face him, pushing him into the window as his kissed him. Jongin opened his mouth, stroking his tongue against Kyungsoo's, arms wrapping around Kyungsoo, bringing him closer. His back pinned to the window, he was feeling the cool rain hitting the window, vibrating from another roll of thunder.


	9. Chapter 9

Jongin walked out form the bathroom, Kyungsoo lay on his stomach in the bed, the dark blue sheets the only thing covering him. He crawled onto the bed, laying on his side beside Kyungsoo, his fingers trailing over his bare back. He leaned over, placing a light kiss on a cluster of freckles that sat under one of his shoulder blades. His pulse started to quicken, how could just touching him or being this close to him cause his heart to race. With every touch, he wanted more, find new places to kiss, find new places to run his fingers over. "When will I get enough of you?" Jongin whispered, brushing stray hair away from Kyungsoo's brow.

Kyungsoo smirked, "Hopefully never." he said, not opening his eyes.

Jongin leaned down, tilting his head just enough to be able to kiss him. He placed his hand on Kyungsoo's lower back, scooting his body lower to get closer to him. Kyungsoo turned slightly, angling his body to let Jongin lay almost on top of him. Jongin sighed as his tongue opened Kyngsoo's mouth easily. Kyungsoo's hand held onto the back of Jongin's head, bringing him as close as he could. Jongin’s hands trailed down Kyungsoo's chest, stomach, his fingers fanning out, touching his soft abs. Kyungsoo arched up, Jongin's fingers tugging on his hair that lined his lower stomach. He broke the kiss, biting Jongin's lower lip before trailing his lips down Jongin's cheek, then landing on his neck right below his ear.

"You haven't had enough of me?" Kyungsoo breathed into Jongin's ear. "Take what you want."

Propping himself up on his elbow, Jongin brought his lips back to Kyungsoo's, his hand moving down his side gripping his hip. Smiling against Kyungsoo's lips, Jongin's hand found what he wanted. Kyungsoo moaned into Jongin's mouth as Jongin's hand began stroking him, pinching the sensitive skin at the tip.

"Anything I want?" Jongin asked, licking at Kyungsoo's neck. 

Kyungsoo nodded, his hips moving with each stroke, "Yes... anything you want."

Jongin took his hand away, making Kyungsoo sigh, his hand cupped the back of Kyungsoo's knee, bringing it up past Jongin's hip. Kyungsoo ran a hand through Jongin's hair, griping the back of his head as Jongin pushed slowly into him. Both moaning out as Jongin went as far as he could. Jongin had never taken someone before, granted he had only been with Kyungsoo, he had done things with other people but never sex. Eyes closed, he began to slowly pull out, at the last moment his pushed back in, slowly. 

"Look at me." Kyungsoo said, voice low, hand coming to rest on Jongin’s cheek.

Jongin opened his eyes, face tilting into Kyungsoo's hand that was holding his cheek. Kyungsoo moved fully onto his back, legs spreading to make Jongin land between his thighs. He let go of Jongin's face, hands going instead to Jongin's back, bringing him closer. Jongin closed the small distance, mouth open and tongue finding Kyungsoo's. Jongin found a new rhythm, with each push in, his hands dug into Kyungsoo's hips. The thought of having matching bruises made him moan, fingers digging in harder. Kyungsoo met each thrust with his own, his hands moving down Jongin's back, holding onto his ass. 

"Harder." Kyungsoo said, hands bringing Jongin into him harder as he thrust up to meet him.

Jongin closed his eyes as he brought himself down harder into Kyungsoo, his lips kissing their way around kyungsoo's neck. He tried moving his hips like he did earlier, earning him a loud moan from Kyungsoo. 

"I want..." Jongin licked Kyungsoo's earlobe, "I want you to turn around." 

Kyungsoo couldn't think, nodding instead, his stomach knotting in the best way at Jongin's command. Letting out a sigh as Jongin pulled out, Kyungsoo turned over bringing his knees up just a little. He barely had a moment before Jongin filled him to the core once again with a hard thrust. One of Jongin's hand covering one of Kyungsoo's, fingers intertwining, his other hand resting on Kyungsoo's hip. Placing a kiss between his shoulder blades, Jongin pushed into Kyungsoo harder than he had yet. He started a pace, a few quick thrusts then slamming into him hard, pushing Kyungsoo further into the bed. Kyungsoo fisted the sheet in his hand, moving back to meet Jongin's thrusts, lip biting his lip hard.

"I'm close, Soo." Jongin said, lips close to Kyungsoo's ear.

Kyungsoo moaned, letting go of the sheet he moved his hand down, gripping himself hard. Position himself up on his knees more, giving his hand room to do what he needs and giving Jongin easier access. 

Jongin watched Kyungsoo's hand work up and down, his thrusts matching his strokes. One hand holding onto Kyungsoo's hip, the other hitting the bed as he came, thrusting out the waves of pleasure he was having. Kyungsoo moaned, his hand working hard as he came moments later. 

*

"Did you know you were my first, well with anyone?" Jongin asked, they had moved to the living room, they were in no state to put new sheets on the bed. 

They had piled a few blankets and pillows in front of the fireplace, which now had a roaring fire thanks to Kyungsoo. They laid on their sides facing each other, each on lazily touching some part of bare skin.

Kyungsoo nodded, "Why do you think I asked for permission, that's not something you should get used to from now on. You will know when I want you and I’ll have you, but then again you did that yourself tonight, took what you wanted and didn't ask first." 

"If I thought I could actually do it, I would go again” He let out a soft breath. “I'm constantly wanting you." Jongin moved his head, kissing Kyungsoo's fingers that had been toughing his cheek. "I know it wasn't the first time for you, with a guy or girl."

"You're wrong." Kyungsoo leaned up on his elbow, "Yeah, I’ve been with others before, even go to a club where everyone just does what they want." He watched Jongin's eyes widen, nodding slowly. "But..." He leaned over, kissing him softly, "I have always been the one to give, what we just did, you taking me…that was my first time."

"Really?"

Kyungsoo nodded, "I like the random hook ups, and like I said, that club is a place you can go and do what you want. With all of that, you're the only one I wanted to take me."

Jongin blushed as he kissed Kyungsoo’s fingers again. "What have you done at this club of yours, what's it like?"

"You sure you want to know?" He watched as Jongin nodded, "You can wear a mask if you want, so I usually do in some way, covering my mouth or my eyes. There are rooms, or stalls you can go to, either wait for someone to join or you bring them with you. Further you go in, you have different activities happening. You want a guy, grab one, you want a girl, grab one. Watch, or join. The back area is for the more advanced type."

"Advanced types?" 

"Hard play, rough." Kyungsoo said, fingers trailing over Jongin's collar bone. "If you like pain, or into domination, the harder and rougher the better, you go there."

Jongin's mind started scenes in his head, "Do you go there?"

Kyungsoo nodded, "I don't deal a lot in pain, but I do like control, so on some nights that's my destination."

"And the other nights?"

"I'll find what I'm looking for..." Kyungsoo leaned down, kissing Jongin quickly, "Or as close to what I was looking for. As much as I tried, there was no one truly like you, I had to settle."

Jongin bit his lip, as much as he didn't like thinking of Kyungsoo with anyone else, he couldn't help but to smile knowing it was him he wanted every time. "Do you have a preference?"

"Sex is sex, but you’ve always been what I wanted. So if I had a preference, it would be you." Kyungsoo said as his eyes moved down Jongin's body, knowing the blanket was the only thing either of them had on. "Anytime I went there, it was because I had to stop thinking about you. But I always found someone that would remind me of you in some way. I could never escape you."

"Do you take someone with you, someone you want to do things with while there?"

Kyungsoo shook his head, "Not like that, no. But I have taken Junmyeon, and Minseok, they get into some of that stuff."

"I was not really expecting that, but I'm oddly not surprise." Jongin said with a shake of his head. 

"I think Minseok is getting Jongdae into going actually. You wouldn't believe some of the things he doesn't care to try."

Jongin shook his head, "I've heard a few stories."

"Does it bother you, my history?" Kyungsoo asked, looking away from Jongin.

"I'm not dumb enough to think you’re a monk, and I know you have your own kind of kink. So no, it doesn't bother me." Jongin scooted closer, "Besides, I have you now, so why should I care."

Kyungsoo smiled, leaning in to kiss Jongin again, "You have me."

*

Jongin woke to the smell of coffee and food cooking. His legs were shaky as he got up, thank goodness Kyungsoo was making them food, all of his energy was gone from yesterday and last night’s activities. 

Kyungsoo stood in front of the stove, stirring a few pots, a mug of coffee in one hand. 

"What are you making?" Jongin asked, filling up his own mug with coffee.

"Breakfast, start dishing up some rice." He nodded to the rice cooker off to the side, bowls already out and ready.

Jongin filled two bowls then brought them over to the dining table, "I didn't like waking up to you not being there. But if it has to happen, it should only be because you are making food."

Kyungsoo laughed before tasting the soup he was working on, "Deal." He turned the burners off, "Let's eat."

They sat down, dishing up the food Kyungsoo had made, Jongin placed a piece of food on Kyungsoo's spoon. "What do you have planned for us today?"

Kyungsoo took the bite Jongin prepared for him, "I planned to have sex with you in the shower, once we’re done eating." He smiled as Jongin choked on his food, "Then I figured we could go to this little town that is nearby. Just walk around, maybe grab something to eat."

Jongin cleared his throat, "I think I'm done eating."

Kyungsoo laughed, "No we need to eat, build some energy." 

Jongin frowned before taking another bite of food, "It is good."

"Of course it is, I made it." Kyungsoo pointed his spoon at Jongin, "You don't mind heights, right?"

"Not really, why?"

Kyungsoo shook his head, "You'll see later." He placed some cabbage on Jongin's spoon, "Eat up, that shower is starting to sound really good right now."


	10. Chapter 10

The group landed the final step, the music coming to an end, everyone bursting out hollers or laughing. Everyone made their way over to Jongin, clapping him on the back, Chanyeol even hugging him from behind and lifting him of his feet.

"This will blow everyone away at the show." Yixing said coming up and giving Jongin a one armed hug. "If we all danced like we did just now, to your dances, this will be the best show we've done."

"Hell yes it will!" Jongdae hugging Sehun then turning to hug Jongin. "All it took was a getaway and working with those two asses and you created an awesome show."

Jongin met Kyungsoo's eyes, he was standing off to the side with Junymeon and Baekhyun. "Thank you guys, for all the hard work you've put in." Jongin turned to Yixing and Sehun, "And thank you both, for working with me the past few weeks, it's as much mine as it is yours."

Sehun wrapped his arms around Jongin, Yixing jumping up to wrap his arms around Sehun and Jongin both. 

"Alright everyone, the show is the day after tomorrow, get out of here. You know the rules, no practicing till show day." Minseok yelled, cupping his mouth. 

Junmyeon leaned in closer to Kyungsoo, "How long do you have to be on set tomorrow?"

"Maybe five hours, then I'll be back here. But there is one thing." Kyungsoo looked away from Jongin, giving him a quick wink. "They are applying a few tattoos, on my arms, it won't wash off very well."

"Well, we can have everyone throw a few on, we haven't done that in a long time. Everyone loves them."

Kyungsoo nodded, "Good. It's going to be an epic show."

Jongdae came over throwing an arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder, "How about I get a phoenix going up my arm." He flexed out his free arm, "Thanks for fixing our Nini." Jongdae said softly giving Kyungsoo a soft nudge.

"I have been either in here with you freaks or on set, I can't take credit." Kyungsoo said watching as Junmyeon finally got over to hug Jongin, making both of them laugh. 

Minseok grabbed hold of Junymeon's shoulders, guiding him and Yixing towards the door.

"Believe me when I say, what you have done... I'm happy that you're both happy." Jongdae said.

Baekhyun leaned over "I don't know what you both have going on, but I agree with this one." He nodded to Jongdae with a smile. 

Kyungsoo looked over to Baekhyun, "Again, this was him, and he just needed to breathe."

"Look, I’m pretty sure no one would give a flying fuck if there was more going on. Like none of us had our moments, I mean Baek here is a damn freak." Jongdae pinched Baekhyun's cheek making him slap his hand away with a laugh.

"I have excellent moments... very excellent moments." Baekhyun said rubbing his red cheek. "Speaking of moments." Baekhyun nodded towards Sehun and Jongin. 

Sehun had his hand on the nape of Jongin's neck, bent over to talk to him, Jongin nodding to whatever was being said.

Kyungsoo felt his stomach knot as he looked at them. He moved from Jongdae's arm, in moments he was between Jongin and Sehun, grabbing Jongin's cheek and pulling him to his lips. Jongin held his hands out for a moment, shock freezing him in place, but the familiar feeling of Kyungsoo's body brought him back. Hands resting on Kyungsoo's waist, he was aware of a few whistles and cheers, but all he cared about was Kyungsoo kissing him. 

"I was gone for five seconds!" Chanyeol yelled from the doorway, hands in his hair. 

*  
Jongin placed a kiss on Kyungsoo's hip before propping himself up on his elbow. Kyungsoo laid beside him, his hand running through Jongin's hair. They laid on a few blankets, drying in the sun after jumping from the cliff minutes ago. 

"Six shows down, everyone loves it, the group loves it, and I love it." Kyungsoo said watching Jongin close his eyes to his touch. "I love you."

Jongin opened his eyes, looking down at Kyungsoo, "What?"

Kyungsoo leaned up, lips brushing Jongin's, "I love you, Jongin."

Jongin crashed his lips into Kyungsoo's, moaning into his mouth, hands holding onto Kyungsoo's face. Kyungsoo moved onto his back, hands knotting in Jongin's hair, grinding his hips into Jongin's.

"Say it again." Jongin licked Kyungsoo's lips, his hands roaming around bare skin.

Kyungsoo arched up, Jongin's hands going to his stomach, playing with the hair at his waist. "I love you."

Jongin smiled, "I love you too." kissing him again, just as he pushed himself into Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo brought his knees up, Jongin falling between his thighs, taking each thrust with his own. Jongin kissed his way from Kyungsoo's lips, moving down his jaw to the corner of his neck. One hand holding tight to Jongin's hair, the other one holding onto his back, his nails digging into skin, Kyungsoo began thrusting up. Jongin moaned against Jongin's neck, his teeth grazing his skin, hips pushing hard into Kyungsoo.

"More... I need more." Kyungsoo said, his hands going to Jongin's waist, turning his body quickly, bringing Jongin around. Kyungsoo sat back on his knees, his hands bringing Jongin back against him. Wrapping his hand around Jongin, thumb rubbing over his swollen tip. "Bend over." 

Jongin nodded, breathing hard as he leaned over, hands and knees holding himself up from the ground. Kyungsoo positioned himself behind him, he felt his lips kiss him on the back of his neck. One hand still stoking Jongin, the other guiding himself into position and in the next moment pushing hard into him. Jongin's arms nearly buckled under the pressure, he knew if Kyungsoo hadn't taken hold oh his hip, he would have fallen into the ground. But at this point, if Jongin has to be truthful, he wouldn't have cared if it happened, as long as Kyungsoo continued ramming into him like this. He had missed the bruises he had had on his hips, Kyungsoo had kept from making them since most of the rehearsals or shows had Jongin with a shirt off at one point. He was enjoying that kind of sex with Kyungsoo, going as hard or rough as they could, or coming to the edge of some pain. He didn't think it was something he would like, but each time he was with Kyungsoo, each new sensation was something he would start to crave.

Kyungsoo leaned over, nipping at Jongin's ribs, his fingers digging into Jongin's hips, almost white knuckled. His other hand began to do a slow tug on Jongin, making Jongin call out his name. He knew it wouldn't take much longer, he knew Jongin's tells now, he usually bit his lower lip, and he always titled his head back, exposing his neck. It was always an open invitation for Kyungsoo to latch his lips or even his teeth sometimes. 

"We are off for a week, I want to see your mark, I need it." Jongin whispered, his head slowly rolling back. 

Kyungsoo's tongue trailed its way up Jongin's spine, leaving kisses in spots that had a mole or freckle. His thrusting began to get more erratic, Jongin squirming underneath him. 

"Kyungsoo, do it now... I want to feel that... I can't last much longer." Jongin begged, his arms giving away and landing on his elbows. 

Kyungsoo licked his lips, bringing his lips to brush Jongin's ear, "Beg me for it, beg me to make you come, beg me to mark you."

Jongin let out moan, Kyungsoo had pinched his tip, "I want you to go harder... I can't take it... tell me to come for you... I want to feel your teeth on my skin..." Jongin tilted his hips alongside Kyungsoo's thrust, something he knew now was Kyungsoo's favorite thing. "I'm begging you.... Soo, make me come."

Kyungsoo sucked in a breath, he released his hold on Jongin, holding now onto both of Jongin's hips. Pulling him up to stand on his knees, back close to Kyungsoo's chest. Bringing his lips to Jongin's ear, "Push back, as hard as you need." Jongin nodded, moving his hips up before pushing them back hard onto Kyungsoo. Jongin let out a hiss as Kyungsoo's mouth latched onto Jongins neck where it met his shoulder. Teeth taking hold of Jongin's soft skin, earning him the moan he was waiting for, the one that came deep from Jongin's chest. Jongin wrapped his hand around himself, milking out his release. Kyungsoo pushed Jongin forward, back onto his elbows, thrusting hard into him, five deep to the core thrusts, Kyungsoo found his release, falling onto Jongin's back. 

Kyungsoo wrapped an arm around Jongin's chest, hand resting over his heart. His finger began writing out characters, his breathing heavy against Jongin's back.

Jongin smiled, easing them both down on their sides, Kyungsoo pulled Jongin's back close to his chest. His finger still making patterns over Jongin's chest. 

Jongin wrapped a hand around Kyungsoo's drawing hand, bringing his fingers to his lips, "I love you too."

"Good because I’m not letting you go, I am going to fall asleep with you in my arms, and I’m going to wake up in yours." Kyungsoo kissed Jongin's neck softly. "Junmyeon has already moved out of the master room, and Jongdae and Minseok were kind enough to move our things into that room."

Jongin turned around in Kyungsoo's arms, facing him "What if I didn't say it back."

"I would still have had them move the rooms and I’d spend every day waiting for you to say it back." Kyungsoo looked at the forming bruise at the nape of Jongin's neck, leaning forward he licked out before kissing it softly. "I've missed seeing something like this on you."

"When will I ever get enough of you?" Jongin asked, eyes looking over Kyungsoo's face, from his perfect swollen lips, to his dark deep eyes. 

"I ask myself that every day when I see you." Kyungsoo placed a kiss on Jongin's forehead, "Will you be mine, only mine, I want to be the first thing you want to see in the morning, and I want you to reach out for me at night. Because that is all I want from you, every moment."

Jongin slowly looked up, finding Kyungsoo's eyes, "How else will I stay afloat if I don't have you with me always?"

Kyungsoo smiled, pulling Jongin into his lips, his tongue didn't even have to open his mouth, Jongin was already thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Deepening the kiss with a sigh, arms wrapping tight around Kyungsoo. 

Breathing hard Kyungsoo broke the kiss, "I think I need you to keep me afloat this time, especially if you continue to kiss me like that." He could feel Jongin already hard against his hips,"I haven't had enough of you."

Jongin ground his hips into Kyungsoo, "Never." sucking Kyungsoo's tongue back into his mouth, both moaning as they began to move together. 

*

Jongin pushed Kyungsoo’s hair from his brow, letting it fall into place over his black mask. “You’re going to have to wear this for me… like a lot.”

Kyungsoo touched his mask, biting his lip, “That can be arranged.” He picked up the grey and deep indigo mask from the bed, placing it over Jongin’s eyes. “We may have to bring these out often.” His fingers tied the string holding Jongin’s mask in place. He had picked it out to match the new hair color Jongin had just done. He still had some of the blonde in his hair, but now it had dark greys throughout it. Jongin bought him a new mask as well, saying he wanted no one to know who he was before since he always sported one of two masks. Kyungsoo tried to explain that only a few people would recognize his mask, not who he was really. Jongin had said something about showing everyone that he belonged to him, Kyungsoo decided not to fight him on it.

“You two ready or not? Jongdae won’t stop asking me when we are leaving.” Junmyeon said, popping his head into their room, his mask was black with blood red gems creating designs around his eyes.

“Tell him to stuff it, we’re almost ready.” Jongin said pulling his black suit jacket on.  
Kyungsoo nodded, he was really enjoying this new take charge Jongin, and he liked to think he had a lot to do with that. Over the past few months, he could see the confidence Jongin now carried around, be it behind closed doors with himself or around the others. Kyungsoo leaned up, kissing Jongin softly. “You sure you’re ready for this place?”

Jongin nodded, fixing Kyungsoo’s collar after pulling his suit jacket on for him. “I want to see your world, and this way we can be public without everyone knowing who we are.” He licked at Kyungsoo’s full lips, “It’s also kind of exciting knowing that at one point, I will find a dark corner and do whatever I want to you, and no one is going to care.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, laughing softly, “What have I created?”

Jongin was about to kiss him again, but Jongdae jumped into the room “Look you can do that there, I on the other hand have to find someone to do things with, let’s go!”

Kyungsoo took hold of Jongin’s hand, guiding them out of their room, Jongdae skipping ahead of them to run to Junmyeon’s side. “Once we get there, I’m ditching him.”

Jongin laughed letting go of Kyungsoo’s hand so they could get into Kyungsoo’s car. Junmyeon and Jongdae got into the back seat, Junmyeon helping fasten Jongdae’s deep green mask into place.

“Let’s enjoy what the night brings us.” Kyungsoo said, starting their drive to the club, his hand finding Jongin’s in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading Part 1 of this story, I had such a great time writing it and plan to start Part 2 soon. I am so happy that so many people have enjoyed this pairing as I have.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome!  
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
